


Our Two Bedroom Story

by ohshitkai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitkai/pseuds/ohshitkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game of hide and seek is on.</p><p>After Baekhyun's mother remarries, his stepfather offers him a place to stay. The problem? He forgot to mention that his own son also lives there. His stepbrother is also his schoolmate at the university, and having nowhere to go, he ends up staying at the house with a promise to keep this a secret at their campus. Will he be able to hide this forever? Or will fate somehow find a way in unraveling his secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains themes and scenes that are not suitable for reader underage, or those that are uncomfortable reading work with sexual themes. The story's poster clearly states that this is NC-17 (which means this contains sexually explicit scenes, offensive language, and sexual innuendos here and there), so if you're sensitive in these types of stuff, go back and look for other fics thats fits your tastes. Okay? :) (p.s. it's poorly written smut smh)

_B_ yun Baekhyun doesn't know where to go at this point.

 

A few weeks ago, he found out that his mom is remarrying. It's good to hear that she finally found someone who could love her and take care of her after years of being a single mom.  And Baekhyun wants her to experience that love she has to the fullest, and so he decides to move out of the house as soon as possible. Great move, but he hasn't found a place to stay yet.

 

His best friend, Kim Jongin, said that he'd gladly share his house to him, and of course, he has to pay the rent. He thinks it's a good opportunity, but then he remembers how Jongin's lifestyle goes and the sexcapades he does at night. With that being said, he politely declines his offer.

 

_What to do?_

 

The thing is, there are a lot of apartment buildings in Seoul, but he's looking for a place that's cheap and very affordable. Yes, the rooms are affordable and his budget will do, but the designs are just not up to his liking that he'd rather live in a tradition house than stay in an apartment that looks so dull and lifeless.

 

He slams his head on his desk, before glancing up at the lecture the English teacher is writing on the board. Beside him, a fat guy is chewing Doritos hidden inside his backpack obnoxiously. Ugh.

 

This is college, where everyone's life gets complicated by the time they step inside the lands of every university known to man.

 

 

 

 

 

“When will you meet your soon-to-be stepdad?” Jongin asks later during break time.

 

Baekhyun realizes how painfully slow the time is running that he wants to punch someone in the guts.  “No clue.” He grabs a tuna sandwich and a can of soda at the counter and heads toward their usual table at the very corner. “I don't mind if she doesn't want me to see him.”

 

Amidst the boisterous atmosphere of the canteen, with all the students talking about their lectures, running back and forth, arranging papers, and other things that could be done, Baekhyun's phone rings. An overwhelming silence lingers afterwards, making Baekhyun kick his pretty ass out before he hears any complaints from them.

 

A picture of his mom flashes on the screen. “Hey, mom. You called at the wrong time. I'm actually busy around here,” he says as soon as he picks it up.

 

“Well, are you busy tonight? Chansung is inviting us for dinner. He wants to see you. And I think his son is also attending. Are you free?”

 

“Sure, sure. I'll hang up now, okay? Bye. Love you.” He ends the call and goes back to his table. 

 

“Who called?” Jongin asks when Baekhyun places his phone inside his bag.

 

Baekhyun unlocks his phone again to make sure that he put it in Do Not Disturb mode. “Mom. My would-be stepdad is treating us out for dinner, and his son is also going to be there. I'm not really expecting anything. But, you know what they say, life is full of surprises.”

 

There's a long pause as Jongin munches on his fried chicken before he peers over Baekhyun's shoulder. “Is that the new student? I heard his name is Chan—yeol, I think?”

 

Baekhyun turns around to where Jongin is talking, only to see a tall, ridiculously gorgeous-looking man towering over several girls. The scene itself is intimidating, but the way he looks down at them is even more appalling than anything.

 

“Look at the way they're flirting at each other. Makes me want to puke. But, I have to admit, he looks handsome. Hell, he's hot!” he hears Jongin remarks. “Oh jeez, he's a total fuckboy.”

 

“You know what?” Baekhyun turns back to his food after realizing that he's staring at the new student for quite some time. “Let's just eat.”

 

 

 

 

That evening, his mom sent him the address of the restaurant. Thankfully, his car has a GPS which makes locating the place less difficult. Baekhyun has heard the restaurant's name a lot—it's a five-star, Italian-inspired restaurant only the rich and luxurious can afford.

 

“Oh, son! Glad you came.” His mom wrapped her arms around Baekhyun into a loving embrace before pulling away. “You look tired. Is college giving you a hard time?”

 

“I want to lie since I don't want you to worry, but it's obvious in my face so yeah, it's hard. But I can manage myself.”

 

She runs a hand through his hair. “That's good to hear. By the way, I'm happy to introduce you to your future stepfather.” She drags Baekhyun to their table, and at the same time he sees the man—Chansung—staring at their direction. He looks young for someone whose the same age as his mom, but he has a patch of gray hair on his hair. A silver fox.

 

The man stands up, and wow, he's tall. “Good evening, Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun bows out of respect and extends a hand. “Nice meeting you, Mr. Park Chansung.”

 

Chansung quirks his lips, seemingly amused. “Very professional, eh?” He chuckles. “Just call me Chansung. And maybe, someday, you can call me dad.”

 

“I'll let you know if I do.”

 

They laugh, a laughter that sounds music to Baekhyun's ears. He hasn't have any father figure for such a long time that he forgets that there'll always be a missing puzzle piece in his life. And that's a dad. But, Baekhyun won't change his decision to move out, and it's final.

 

“Seems like you two are getting along very well, I see,” his mom says as he takes her seat beside Chansung.

 

The dinner goes by slowly but really enjoyable. The food they're serving are pastas and pizzas but that's fine by him. He doesn't mind getting all the carbs. Baekhyun learns that Chansung owns a law firm, and his son is currently taking up a course in Performing Arts, just like Baekhyun does. 

 

“I heard that you decided to move out. Don't you want to live with us?”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, it's not that. I just want you two to live together without me. Enjoy and savor each moment you're together. I'm only one call away if you really need me.”

 

“Have you already found a place to live? Because if not, I'll gladly let you use my house in Seoul. I'm offering that house for you to live in. It's huge, has a swimming pool, terrace, a sauna, three bedrooms, a spacious living area, and it's complete with all the necessities you need.”

 

“Sure!” That was loud. Baekhyun covers his mouth, mentally cursing at himself for being so enthusiastic, and tries again. “What I meant to say is, thank you so much.”

 

“You're welcome.” Chansung smiles, before he turns his attention and sees a familiar figure behind him. “Oh, Chanyeol!”

 

_Chanyeol?_ As soon as he hears the name he freezes on his position and doesn't look back, fearing that the person behind him will be a familiar face he saw earlier at school. Crossing his fingers, he prays that it's not who he thinks it is.

 

“Nice to meet you ma'am. And nice to—”

 

Chanyeol tries to get a better look on Baekhyun's face but the latter hides his face with the menu on the table, pretending to read whatever meal is on the page. All of a sudden, a hand lowers the down his only cover, shattering all hope that's left in him.

 

“Wait. You're my senior at school!” he exclaims, eyes widening as Baekhyun gingerly stands up from his seat.

 

Baekhyun shuts his eyes for a few seconds before extending an arm, wishing Chanyeol will accept it. When the taller man does, they shake their hands, and Baekhyun likes to just hold it a little longer. “Uh, hi. Small world.”

 

“Yeah. Small world.”

 

“I guess you two attend the same university? Honey, why didn't you tell me?” Baekhyun's mom says to Chansung.

 

“It's a long story. For now, you two, let's enjoy this night together. Okay?”

 

Baekhyun doesn't realize he's still grasping Chanyeol's hand until the other lets go. “Oh! Yeah, sure. Haha.” Awkward. _Baekhyun, get a grip!_

 

 

 

 

Bringing his luggage and bags, he navigates his way from Hongdae to Seoul where his new home is located. And, it is big and spacious, indeed. For one person to fill this house on his own is both an honor and a privilege. Who would have thought that he could live in a house like this? It's awesome. Jongin will be so jealous that his home has a sauna and a swimming pool. He's not even inside yet and he can already see a hot spring and jacuzzi beside the swimming pool.

 

Once Baekhyun sets foot on the soil of his new residence, he can't help but admire the arrangement of the flowers, the neatness and orderliness. The interior of the house doesn't disappoint, as well, and in fact he would compare the main hall to a museum. There are paintings and small sculptures everywhere in this area.

 

Dropping his luggage, Baekhyun roams around for a while before sinking on the couch. Then, he hears footsteps getting near his way.

 

_Someone's inside. Someone trespassed. Someone's going to kill me. Oh God._

 

He hides behind the couch out of instinct and waits the for a moment. And, for the love of everything that's holy, his phone rings. Aside from it's nerve-wracking, his ring tone is also embarrassing.

 

“Is someone there? Come out now!”

 

That voice sounds oddly familiar, as if he has just heard it minutes ago. But, no, he's not going for that. If he wants him to come out, the man could already be holding a knife, or aiming a gun! No way he's going to come out of his hiding place. Not when he's in a dangerous position.

 

Closing his eyes, he wishes that all of this is just a bad dream and he wakes up with his mom spanking him.

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

Wait. Pause. How does he know his name? Oh my gosh. A stalker!

 

“I'm calling the police! You should probably—” Baekhyun stumbles down when he sees the face of his ‘stalker’ up close. Bad idea. He sees dripping hair, sexy collarbones, bulging biceps, bare chest, _abs_ , and a trail of hair going down that particular spot. It's all so sexy. Shaking off these perverted musings, he diverts his focus on more pressing matters at hand, in which case, this situation. “Chanyeol? But I thought this place is empty and—what the hell? What are you doing here?”

 

“Dad forgot to mention that this house is occupied by me. This is my house. I live here.” Chanyeol kneels down on one knee and leans closer to the evidently distraught Baekhyun. “But we can live under the same roof. If that's okay with you,” he says, and this idiot winks.

 

He want to shout at him and say, _What do you mean live under the same roof as you!? This is terrifying! I will always see you around this house when I wake up, and I'll be distracted because you're a good looking mofo. Don't you realize how greatly you will affect my studies? My sanity? My well-being?_ but instead he croaks an incoherent, “Um, I don't know.”

 

“Stepbrothers living in one house sounds oddly . . . satisfying.” Chanyeol licks his lower lip, very suggestively, or maybe that's just how Baekhyun sees it. “But, you have to promise me one thing.”

 

“What?”

 

He moves to his ear and whispers oh-so-sexily, “Keep this a secret from everybody in the university. I don't want people to make rumors about us. That way, it'd be easier for us to attend college without the stress and pressure. But that doesn't mean you won't talk to me.”

 

Baekhyun, having lost his ability to utter a single a word, nods instead.

 

“Good.”

 

Then Chanyeol, his new roommate, hands him a key, and his secret life together begins. . .


	2. Chapter One

Byun Baekhyun is having a mental breakdown.

There are four reasons why:

  1. He barely knows Park _freaking_ Chanyeol for Chrissake! The guy could be a serial killer or a rapist for all he knows. These days so many psychopaths and murderers look so handsome that it’s highly probable for Chanyeol to be one.
  2. Chanyeol's face alone is a distraction. How can he possibly focus on the book he's looking at right now when all he sees in his head is Chanyeol? He can’t stop thinking about his body, his smile, just him in general actually. The statistic problems he has to solve won't even make their way into his brain.
  3. Why does it seem like Chanyeol doesn't care about the situation? Baekhyun is evidently horrified by this, but Chanyeol looks completely unfazed, as if he'd expectied this to happen and now he's amused.
  4. Lastly, they're stepbrothers, not officially yet, but they're still going to be after his mom and Chanyeol's dad's marriage. And having a stepbrother is not an ordinary thing for him. It's awkward. Very, very awkward. He needs to do some research on Chanyeol and what the hell he does in life.



Suddenly, he hears two knocks on the door, dragging him out of his thoughts. “Baekhyun? Are you in here?”

It's Chanyeol. Baekhyun debates whether to not respond because he's scared that he might say something stupid, considering that the gears of his brain aren't working too well right now, or to answer him for decorum’s sake. Taking a deep breath in, he opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it again when the door creaks.

He wants to get annoyed that the guy just casually waltzes in, but this is still technically Chanyeol's house and Baekhyun is a guest—oh my god, he hasn't fully accepted that he's sharing this house with Chanyeol just yet—in this residence which means he has no right to complain whatsoever. And also, thank the heavens that Chanyeol is wearing a shirt.

“What are you doing?” He manages to talk to him casually even as his heart speeds up.

“You're doing it wrong.”

Baekhyun sees a long finger point to the top of the yellow pad he's using to solve. He glances up, and Chanyeol's there, looking intently at his solution paper as he begins explaining whatever. Most people wouldn’t start teaching someone math as a bonding exercise, but that's just Chanyeol.

“You should use a calculator, because mentally solving it is—Baekhyun?”

At the mention of his own name, Baekhyun jumps from his seat so suddenly that he falls down. He flinches in pain, his hips aching from the harsh landing.

Chanyeol kneels down and carefully lifts Baekhyun up straight, hands holding his hips. “Are you okay? Where are you hurt?”

Baekhyun lightly pushes him away because _oh-my-god-what-a-distraction._ “I-I'm fine.” He manages to stand up, but Chanyeol's face still looks worried. “I always get into accidents like this. No biggie.”

“Okay. If you say so. But be careful next time.” Chanyeol grabs the stool under the desk and sits there, pulling it close to Baekhyun. A bit too close for comfort, close enough that Baekhyun can feel blood creeping up his cheeks. He just hopes his face is not too red. “Uh, Chanyeol?”

“Yeah? Do you need anything?”

He sounds kind, though, so Baekhyun doesn't press. “Nothing.”

Baekhyun spends the night with Chanyeol teaching him Statistics, all the while hoping that he will be able to solve his personal problems as well. Number one on that list is how to be cool around Chanyeol. Regaining his composure, he gives Chanyeol a smile and the latter returns it.

  
  
  


Park Chanyeol dials his dad's phone number and places the receiver near his ear. He has already tucked Baekhyun into his bed after the boy had fallen asleep at his desk. After his small blunder earlier, Chanyeol is going to make sure that Baekhyun won't get into any accidents ever again, big or small.

“Yes, Chanyeol?”

“Dad! You forgot to tell Baekhyun that I'm also living here.” Chanyeol bites his lower lip. “Did you do that on purpose?”

“Oh shoot! I forgot to mention that. I'm getting old now, Chanyeol. I'm sure you understand.”

Of course, Chanyeol understands, but having someone around the house every day, added to the fact that they're probably going to see each other at the school, is downright anxiety-inducing. Nowadays, people will make up stories just because they saw two individuals together, and he doesn't want to get caught up with any rumors. College is already incredibly tortuous; he doesn't want to add dealing with future step-siblings on his list.

“Yeah, Dad. He's fine. I'll take care of him. Yep. Bye. Love you.”

He tucks his phone inside his pocket before placing a hand behind his neck and stretching it. Heading upstairs to his room, Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun thinks sharing the same house with his stepbrother is awkward or not.

  
  
  


The next morning, Baekhyun's first official morning in his new house, he finds himself drinking a cup of coffee while munching on a leftover donut that he found inside the refrigerator.

He isn't quite awake as he hoped he’d be to begin unpacking his stuff, and he silently curses at himself for letting Chanyeol teach him the solutions to all of his Statistics homework problems. The man is such a huge distraction, especially every time he smiles at him. His charms are what make Chanyeol the incredibly fine specimen he is. And really, Chanyeol went from I'm a sexy ass mofo when they first met in the house to a fluffy Care Bear real quick.

“Does he have split personality or something? Or is he into drugs?” Baekhyun sighs, shaking his head. That's not possible. He doesn't seem to be mentally disturbed, nor does he look like one of those people who smokes weed on a daily basis. His flawless face is the living proof of that.

He unfolds his legs and struts to the sink to wash his mug. Placing the mug on the drainer, he heads upstairs and is welcomed by the chaos that surrounds him. No matter how long he planned, no matter how much time and effort he poured, no matter how many times he reminded himself that labels are important, it’s still a mess.

“Baekhyun, breakfast is ready!” Chanyeol yells from downstairs.

Baekhyun doesn't reply, and instead pauses to take in the aroma that attacks his sense of smell. Why does it smell like . . .  something burnt?

Rushing downstairs to the kitchen, Baekhyun sees Chanyeol scratching the back of his head. Behind him is a burnt-out fish on the pan. “Um, so, that's our food.”

“I, uh, I don't really cook,” Chanyeol says bashfully. There he goes with his innocenct act again. The sexy ass mofo Chanyeol is nowhere to be found.

Baekhyun slumps his shoulders. “I should be the one cooking here since I don't own the house. I'm basically the nanny here.” He proceeds to the fridge and picks three eggs and an onion. “Scrambled eggs?”

Chanyeol grins. “Sure.”

  
  
  
  


“You're living with the hot new guy, say what!?”

Baekhyun covers his mouth before Jongin can say anything more. Fuck Jongin for having no brakes on his tongue. He shoots daggers at his best friend and gives his ear a harsh tug. “Did you really have to shout it out loud? Want me to show the whole school your pink underwear!?”

“No, please! Please, pretty please. No.”

“Now keep that mouth of yours shut or else I will really post the picture of you in your pink undies on Facebook,” he threatens, resting his head against the wall.

Although Chanyeol told him not to tell anyone, he can't keep a secret from his only best friend in the world, even though he has a tendency to scream his heart out when he's surprised. He trusts Jongin so much—they’ve shared a lot of secrets that by now there's not one secret they don’t know about each other.

“How is he in bed?”

“What!?” Baekhyun shrieks, mortified. “Jongin, we didn't do anything! We're stepbrothers.”

“You aren’t just yet. Your mom hasn't married Chanyeol's dad, so in the meantime, you can flirt with him until the day of their marriage. Sounds good?”

“No. Sounds horrendous. And he's not gay! Do you see how he flirts with girls?”  Baekhyun slams his fist on the table. “You know what? That's another thing I'm confused about. His personality.”

“I'm listening.”

Flashbacks of what happened last night—from the time he saw Chanyeol topless, his hair dripping wet, and that body of his just begging to be touched, and the way he licked his lip, and that deadly wink at the end, to that moment when Chanyeol tried to help him after stupidly falling down from his seat, and this morning as well—comes flooding back to Baekhyun. He's starting to believe that Chanyeol is either two-faced or he's under the influence.

“He's sexy, even you told me that. But earlier this morning, he looked so innocent and cute that I couldn't see any trace of his hotness at all.”

Jongin raises a brow in confusion. “I'm not following you.”

“Okay, well, I'll put it this way.” Baekhyun shifts to face Jongin. “He acts sexy and cool and all, but I saw  someone differentduring my first stay in the house with him. It’s like I'm talking to a different Chanyeol.”

“Oh, I get it.”

“Really?”

“No.”

Baekhyun runs a hand on his face, groaning in frustration. “Ugh, I hate you. You really don't?”

“Baekhyun, my dear best friend, don't make his personality a big deal. Why don't you just enjoy what your life is right now? If you're really distracted, it could only mean one thing.”

“What?”

Jongin's face contorts as rubs his chin, narrowing his eyes, and examing Baekhyun as if he's trying to see what's within him. Then he clasps his hands together, that shit-eating grin of his written across his face. “You like him!”

Baekhyun's eyes widen. How the hell did Jongin realize that he likes Chanyeol when Baekhyun himself didn’t know this? “No way! I don't like Chanyeol, not in the way you're thinking. We're going to be stepbrothers. I don't like him, romantically speaking.”

“You don't, or you won't?” Jongin crosses his arms over his chest. “Come on. Don't deny. You were staring at him when he stepped inside class a while ago, and before you say anything, you were staring at him as if nobody else was in the room.”

Baekhyun lets out an awkward laugh that sounds more like he's choking. Chanyeol is making him do things that he's not supposed to be doing at all, especially when it’s his own stepbrother. “I just liked his clothes.”

“Lame excuse.”

“What do you want me to say? That I like him?”

“Whatever, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun props his chin on the palm of his hand, convincing himself that he doesn't like Chanyeol, not even the slightest. But in the back of his mind a voice is telling him otherwise: _‘You don't want to like him because you will be his stepbrother. But you do.’_

  
  
  
  


Later that night, Baekhyun settles on the couch on the living room, watching Descendants of the Sun after Jongin walked him home to see how his new house looks like. He stayed for an hour in the hopes of seeing Chanyeol, but there was no sign of him so he went home somewhat disappointed. Now, after three hours of waiting, Baekhyun is starting to get worried. Chanyeol still hasn’t showed up, nor has he contacted Baekhyun. While shoving a handful of potato chips in his mouth—and squealing about how handsome Song Joongki is with his undie-dropping smile—he hears a soft thump upstairs.

Springing from the couch, Baekhyun runs upstairs to check if something fell. His room is clean with nothing out of place. Thankfully, Jongin helped him in his unpacking-palooza before going home, so now everything was organized. He also checks Chanyeol's room. Neat and orderly.

“Must have been my imagination,” he says to himself.

Returning to the couch, he watches as Song Hyekyo's character reaches for her phone in panic after her recording in which she confesses her utmost feelings gets broadcasted in the radio. That's the funniest scene he's seen so far.

A few hours later, with the phone in his hand, he makes his way to his bedroom to go to sleep. Jongin has arranged his wardrobe so efficientle that all that’s left to for him to do is hang a few pictures on the walls and fix any odds and ends. He stands in the center of his room ands listens to see if any sound is coming from inside the house. So far, so good. With no Chanyeol in the house, he'll be able to sleep comfortably.

As he gets ready for bed, Baekhyun looks at the framed pictures of his mom and best friend: his mom and him skydiving for her thirty-seventh birthday; Jongin splashing water all over Baekhyun last summer, Jongin holding a bottle of sand with a smile better suited for a wedding than for some sand. Jongin has a thing for collecting sand from the beaches he visits to serve as a remembrance.

The two of them had both been single a few months back, which is a rare occurrence. Usually, there’s at least one of them attached to someone, but since Jongin had broken up with his boyfriend (who he only saw as a flirt buddy), neither had found someone they liked enough to commit. Luckily for his best friend, his sex life is still active and even raging at times. On the other, Baekhyun still refuses to sleep with anyone.

Baekhyun thinks of that day with a shudder when he and his love for sex had parted ways. He's had several bad first dates, most of them ending horribly enough that he totally gave up on dating, and was so sexually frustrated that one night he made a bad decision he already knew he'd regret. He was always up for for a one-night stand because at least they're better. Choi Siwon, durr durr durr. He’s one of the hottest businessmen in town and currently owns the largest shopping mall in Korea. Sounds badass, right? Only on paper. Siwon is a nice guy but he sucks at sex. He hadn't had any bed aaction for a while, and after a few drinks and a meaningless conversation, Siwon showed him to his apartment room.

Up until that point in his life, Baekhyun has compared sex to business. Whether it's illegal or not, business will give you all the benefits you need. But after that night he has hated it, for the most unimaginable reasons.

It was the worst sex ever, and traumatizing. This wasn't hardcore but pleasurable sex. No, this was the sex version of Fast and the Furious: fast, furious, fast, and furious. Thirty seconds on the lips, sixty seconds of assn pounding, of in. And out. And in. And out.

At least it was quick, right? Hell no. This went on for a good thirty minutes before it ended. His poor pretty ass felt like splitting into half from how hard this man was hammering his thing in him, failing to reach that spot because his dong is too small. Just for the heck of it, Baekhyun acted like Siwon was hitting it there. He wasn’t.

By the time it was over, and after Siwon collapsed on top of him, Baekhyun mentally kicked his stupid brain for making him have sex with a man he didn't really want to see ever again. He got up, dressed himself which wasn't difficult since he was still half clothed, and departed. Sex for him had been ruined forever.

Baekhyun shakes any thoughts of that bad experience away, crawling into his bed before covering himself with the blanket. “Sweet dreams, Baekhyun,” he says, before he falls asleep.

  
  
  
  


There must be an earthquake right now.

“Oh God! That feels so good!”

_Um, okay, that's a woman._

“Harder! Yes!”

_Okay. What the fuck is happening._

Baekhyun's senses go on overdrive as he realizes what he's hearing. He sits up, glaring behind him. Whatever is happening inside the next room, it sure is nasty and private.

The question is: who's plowing the girl?

It couldn't be Jongin. He's up to having sex in other people's houses, but he made sure to lock the front door. And besides, Jongin is gay, and he doesn't do women. Which leaves him to . . . Chanyeol?

“Fuck!”

He cocks his head, listening intently to the noise coming from the other room. Baekhyun remembers those days when he had been screaming curses at how good the sex was. “What the hell.”

Out of the blue, the woman starts speaking a string of words he can't quite understand, but he's sure he has heard it somewhere before in hentai videos.

“Harder!”

Oh my sweet baby Jesus, the woman has an accent. Clearly, she's not Korean. Chinese? Japanese? Taiwanese? Is he really awake at three o'clock in the morning, attempting to guess the nationality of the lady being pounded in the other room?

This time, he hears a male groan. The groan is deep, thick, and sexy. Chanyeol flashes in his mind.

“Oh my dear momma, have mercy on me,” he whispers to himself.

Baekhyun tries to get a hold of himself now that his dick is growing big, all thanks to Chanyeol's voice. He doesn't want to think how Chanyeol will bang him hard just like he's doing to the woman right now, how big his penis is, how sexy he sounds in bed—stop.

“Yes, baby, you want more?”

He almost answers his question but he still has some control over himself and decides to just cover his ears with earphones.

“Baby, I'm about to come.” Baekhyun chokes on his own spit. This, this ladies and gentlemen, is the sexy ass mofo Chanyeol he's wanted to see.

“Shoot it inside me. C'mon.”

Baekhyun scoffs, not quite believing that he is eavesdropping the entire sexual conversation. Plugging his ear buds, he sets the music playback on shuffle, but not before he hears one last groan, one last curse, and everything falls silent.

The music isn't helping, Baekhyun realizes, because his mind is already filled with images of Chanyeol stark naked. If anything, he wants to see Chanyeol right now, but that's invasion of privacy.

That's when he takes out his earphones and puts his hand on his own cock, surrendering to his sexual desires.

Talk about coveting your own stepbrother.


	3. Chapter Two

_C_ hanyeol is trying his best not to be awkward around Baekhyun. And no, that's not because he's unused to having a housemate. It's because of what he saw when he woke up this morning.

 

Last night, he got home really late after he hit the club. It had been weeks since his last visit and he was incredibly sex-deprived. Then this gorgeous Japanese woman came up to him and asked if he was available. Without hesitation, Chanyeol scooped the girl up and brought him home. The sex was amazing; the lady had big boobs and a tight pussy. She was a screamer, though, and their noises had apparently woken a certain someone named Byun Baekhyun.

 

The woman dressed up and left the house as quietly as she could. She gave Chanyeol his number just in case he ever needed help, which he accepted with another kiss on the lips. This was one of the times when the relationship would be only sex. He's not ready, not yet, to commit to a serious one.

 

He didn't expect to see it. Baekhyun lay there in all his glory; a hand on his dick, his cum staining the sheets, his torso, and his fingers. Chanyeol swallowed at the image of Baekhyun jerking himself off while listening to the whole damn thing, or imagining him.

 

No. Baekhyun wouldn't do that, right?

 

Chanyeol might seem really relaxed and casual about Baekhyun sharing the house with him, but he's not entirely comfortable. There are times where Chanyeol will worry about Baekhyun seeing him pounding some girl on his bed, or Baekhyun catching him watching porn. Those are normal things with some people, like his best friends Sehun and Yixing, but with Baekhyun, it's a different story.

 

He doesn't want Baekhyun to have a bad impression on him. As much as possible, he wants Baekhyun to see him as a guy who's cool and cute and sexy, just like how other people perceive him. That's the facade he lets others see, not a sex addict who’ll fuck whoever he wants.

 

But seeing Baekhyun almost naked is nothing he expected to see.

 

Chanyeol is straight as a flagpole, he has never considered having sex with a boy, not even as an experiment. He flirts with gay men often but he never goes way beyond that. Growing up in an environment where he was surrounded by straight people, Chanyeol could never see himself having sex with a guy or having a boyfriend. But Baekhyun . . . Baekhyun is changing the game and somehow, Chanyeol feels the need to protect him at all costs.

 

Which is a gay thing to do, but he can't help it. If he is going to be perfectly honest, Chanyeol finds Baekhyun attractive. He has feminine proportions, a baby face, and beautiful penis to exacerbate everything.

 

He's not gay. No. I am just confused.

 

Yep, that's it. He's confused. So confused that he drops his phone to the floor. “Fuck,” he mutters under his breath and bends down to pick it up. “It's already six in the morning. Why hasn't he woken up yet?”

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun's dream is fantastic. Really fantastic.

 

In his dream, Chanyeol pins him down the bed, making sure that he won't budge from his grasp. He looks down at him, his eyes filled with lust, before he leans in to gently press his lips against Baekhyun's as he lets his other hand roam over his chest and body. His fingers are like fire, leaving a burning sensation that tingles. Baekhyun closes his eyes while Chanyeol plants kisses on his neck, his cheek—

 

He opens his eyes. Instead of seeing Chanyeol right in front of him, he is met by the white ceiling. It seems to laugh at him, saying, “It was all a dream that will never come true.”

 

Baekhyun slaps himself first thing in the morning. He didn’t just dreaming about Chanyeol kissing him. He didn’t masturbate to thoughts of him last night. He wasn't crushing on him for Pete's sake.

 

Speaking of masturbating, he looks down and sees his hand still holding his dick. Panic swirls around his head, the thought that Chanyeol might have seen this choking him. Since the blanket's neatly folded behind his head, Chanyeol would have seen everything if he’d peeked into the room. Damn!

 

“Keep denying,” the ceiling tells him. How crazy does Baekhyun have to be to listen to a ceiling? He must have some loose gears already.

 

He rises from his bed and heads to the shower. Under the water, he ponders why his life is so complicated right now.

 

After random shower thoughts and praying that Chanyeol didn't see him naked fifteen minutes ago, he wraps a towel around his waist and steps out, only to bump on Chanyeol and fall on his butt. The move causes his towel to slip off, revealing the no-no part that he doesn't want Chanyeol to see.

 

Realizing this, Baekhyun quickly scrambles to get the towel inches away from him and covers himself. That was too close. “Chanyeol, good morning. Why are you in my room?” he says, turning his back from him. At least he didn't stutter.

 

“I just went to check of you're awake already. By the way, I'm going to school now. See you later.”

 

Chanyeol's footsteps slowly fade away, and when he hears the door downstairs click shut, he breathes a sigh of relief. Being around the taller man is suffocating, especially when situations like this arise. It should be normal for two males to see each other naked, but he can't do it with his soon-to-be stepbrother. Not when he's in the verge of jumping off a cliff because Chanyeol won't stop invading his thoughts.

 

As six forty-five rolled around, Baekhyun hops on his car and reviews the day ahead of him. He has French class for his first subject, followed by acting, English, check on Chanyeol after classes end, and lunch with Jongin. He so can't wait to tell Jongin the early morning antics of Chanyeol.

 

 

 

Baekhyun stifles a yawn and sits down on his desk, preparing for the day. He catches sight of Jongin and waves at him. He towers above everyone, a shit-eating grin on his face, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. Today, clad in a denim shirt and black skinny jeans, he looks rocking.

 

“I'm sorry, but this is school not a club,” he says, jokingly, earning a playful smack on the head from Jongin.

 

“You do know I have a thing for making myself look presentable, especially now that I've found someone cute.” Jongin pokes his thumb behind him.

 

Baekhyun peers over his shoulder and sees a new face. He knows who it is, everybody in the university does since he's been the school council president for three consecutive years. Do Kyungsoo, hyperintelligent human; designed to be the perfect human encyclopedia. He already graduated last year, so what is he doing here?

 

“Why is he in our class again?”

 

Jongin shrugs. “From what I heard, he's taking up another course and this is the course he’s chosen. He's such a studious guy, isn't he?”

 

“That's tough. And, this is highly likely, he's probably doing some part-time job as well. If I were in his place, I don't know what would happen to me, both physically and mentally.” Baekhyun clicks his tongue. “Anyway, he's a genius. He can study whatever he wants to without failing. All of his grades are 1.00. He never gets a 2.00.”

 

“He's got his life together. Do you think he has time for dating?”

 

“Are you planning on asking him out? Jongin, look at him. He's studying so hard I can hear the equations in his head. Your chances of taking him on a date is slim to none.”

 

Jongin winks at him, a mischievous kind of grin. “Trust me, I can make him say yes.”

 

“Okay, I won't mind your business. I'm here still having problems with my roommate.”

 

“What problems?”

 

Baekhyun looks around to check if anyone is near. When he determines that it's safe enough to discuss private details, he gestures Jongin to move closer. “I woke up at three a.m. because I was hearing . . . strange noises coming from Chanyeol's room.”

 

“Strange noises? What exactly did you hear?”

 

Baekhyun starts blushing furiously.

 

“Wait. Strange noises. Strange noises? Baekhyun? Seriously? Did you hear some sexy times?” he prods.

 

Baekhyun thumps his head on the desk. Oh. My. God. Flashbacks. He's about to say some Japanese words. He peeks up at his best friend who has his head thrown back in laughter.

 

“You're one lucky guy! Wow. I told you he's a total fuckboy. That must be the reason why he wasn’t home.”

 

“So anyways, it’s three in the morning, straight up sex is coming through the wall, and I'm not talking about boring, bland sex. We're talking interesting.”

 

“Then spill!”

 

Kids, no matter how old you are or what your status in life is, there are two universally known truths. We will always eat a lot of food when we're stressed, and we are always curious about what's happening in other people's beds.

 

“Jongin, seriously! I've heard you having sex and that was just pure, normal, rock my bed sex. You two were noisy but I could handle it. But Chanyeol . . . Chanyeol was making the woman scream in delight. Both of them were thoroughly enjoying it. I swear to God.”

 

Jongin's eyes widen and he shakes his head in disbelief. “No way.”

 

“Yes way! And he wasn't just making her scream. She was shouting Japanese words I only hear in hentai videos. Christ, it was like they were recording the entire thing.”

 

“You're kidding,” Jongin mumbles.

 

“I'm not. I thought I was hearing porn from the other side of the world because of how much noise they were making.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I jerked off to it.”

 

“What!?”

 

“Shut it, Jongin. I was so in love with Chanyeol's voice. Not with Chanyeol okay? What else should I do? I couldn't sleep because my dick was raging.”

 

Jongin is silent for a moment, and then he grins. “I’d love to see Chanyeol naked one day.”

 

“Yeah, you’d love it. You're not the one whose sleep was interrupted because of some bed action going on in the neighboring room.” Baekhyun begins chuckling and soon both of them are laughing their hearts out.

 

“I have to tell you something,” Jongin says, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Joonmyun-hyung texted me last night and told me that he wants to see where you're currently living.”

 

“Sure! I missed him so much. When was the last time we hung out?” Kim Joonmyun was one of his friends in high school although he was three years ahead of the both of them. Now, he is a freelance model and roams the world on wild adventures.

 

“Like once last year during Seoul Fashion Week? Remember that time we sneaked inside the venue just to talk to him?”

 

Baekhyun lets out a laugh as he recalls the crazy things they did just to talk to Joonmyun. “We were so ratchet. I didn't know it was easy to slip in just by wearing stylish clothes.”

 

“Our clothes cost like a total of fifty dollars or less!”

 

They hi-five, earning confused looks from their classmates.

 

“Good times, good times.”

 

“Weird stuff happens when the three of us are together.”

 

“Tell me something I don't know.”

 

 

 

That night when he goes out to celebrate the arrival of Kim Joonmyun with Jongin and catch up on their lives, he drinks more than a few drinks of beer and wine combined. He is still holding a Margarita in his hand as his friends walk him up the stairs.

 

“I still don't know why Joonmyun is a model when he's the same height as me. When he sees Chanyeol, I'm sure he'll feel soooooo small,” Baekhyun says as they crawl up the stairs.

 

“I have a handsome face which makes up for my lack of height,” Joonmyun reminds him. Truth be told, even when he's standing at five foot eight, his face is crystal clear and proportioned. Not to mention that he also has a great body to boot.

 

Jongin is beside him, laughing.

 

“Jongin, you're such a great dancer. Why don't you seduce Do Kyungsoo with your sexy moves?” Jongin always stands out from the crowd. Aside from being the only dancer in their team, he is also the one with bronze skin and full lips.

 

“We should have cut him off of the drinks before the spaghetti was served,” Jongin mutters, adjusting the position of Baekhyun's arm slung around his back. “He needs to eat something while drinking.”

 

“Hey guys, don't talk to me like I can’t hear everything you say,” Baekhyun protests, taking off his shirt and starting to unbutton his jeans.

 

“Baek! It's not safe to be naked outside. You'll get sick.” Joonmyun tries to get the key from Baekhyun's pocket but the latter is so turnt that he's planting kisses on Joonmyun's cheek and neck. “Ew! You seriously stink and smell like dry sex, Baekhyun.” He laughs as he finally unlocks the door and opens it.

 

As they carry Baekhyun up the stairs, they catch sight of Chanyeol talking to someone on the phone. Chanyeol turns to them and immediately hangs up his call before approaching the three men.

 

“Yes, he got drunk. Don't state the obvious,” Jongin says before Chanyeol can say anything.

 

Joonmyun nudges Jongin lightly by the waist. “You must be the hot new guy in town. Park Chanyeol, is it?”

 

“Yes. It's nice to meet you . . .”

 

“Joonmyun.”

 

“Well, Joonmyun, Baekhyun's room is up ahead.”

 

The two drag Baekhyun to his room with little difficulty and flops him down on the bed. They stare at their drunk best friend for a while, before looking at each other and understanding their next step without words. Just the right thing to do to make the situation more entertaining.

 

“Chanyeol? We have to leave. I need to talk to my manager, and Jongin here needs to do his homework.”

 

“What homework is it?”

 

“Oh, it's in his assignment notebook. Go check it if you want.” Jongin stifles a yawn, stretching his arms. “We should get going. See you tomorrow.”

 

Chanyeol beams. “Sure. You, too, Joonmyun. And also . . .”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Please don't tell this to anyone at school.”

 

Jongin nods. “Baekhyun gave me the heads up already. Don't sweat it.”

 

When they're finally outside, they giggle like schoolgirls. What a great, great evening for the three of them. They even helped their best friend have some moment with his crush, though he's still denying it.

  
  
 

 

  
 

Baekhyun is slim and slender, but not too thin that his bones are showing, and that makes him seem so small and vulnerable. Seeing him wasted on his bed like this is a new sight, at least for Chanyeol. He just can't leave him in such a state of debauchery.

 

I should clean him up.

 

Reluctantly, Chanyeol goes to Baekhyun's spent figure and puts his arm around his back to sit him up. Supporting the smaller man with an arm, he manages to take off his shirt. He proceeds to unzip his pants and pull them down before tossing it down the floor. All the while, he tries hard not to look at that certain part. Baekhyun's skin is . . .  flawless, fair, and smooth. Just how many skincare products does he use to maintain his skin?

 

Next, he grabs a wet cloth and dabs it on Baekhyun’s face, body, and legs. Oh. My. God. Something is spinning in his stomach, strange but exciting.

 

Chanyeol opens Baekhyun's closet and finds a white shirt that he puts over his roommate's head and tugs it down.

 

“Chanyeol . . .” Baekhyun mumbles. “I heard you having sex with that Japanese woman.”

 

Chanyeol's breath hitches in his throat. It doesn't register at first, but when it clicks, he purses his lips out of shame. He knew he shouldn't be fucking the woman that hard as soon as he heard her scream so loudly. The walls are so thin, Baekhyun would have heard everything.

 

“To tell the truth, your voice is so fucking hot.”

 

What now? Chanyeol isn't sure if what he heard is right, so he leans in to listen to what more he has to say. “Honestly, your groan makes me horny. I masturbated while you had sex in your room. How I wish I could have sex, but no one's hitting on me. Or should I hit on boys myself?” He laughs and turns around, his back facing Chanyeol.

 

So Baekhyun is gay. . . or is he, really? Is it just a phase?

  
 

 

 

“There's going to be a registration event later at the main lobby. What clubs are you planning to join?” Jongin asks before taking a bite on his chicken drumstick. Holding a paper up, he inspects the list of clubs. “One student must join at least three clubs. So I'll be in the dance, drama, and pastry clubs.”

 

Baekhyun squints. “Pastry? Do you even have the basic skills to bake?”

 

“Well, as far as I know, I make a killer mac and cheese.”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but in the end, there’s nothing to lose. He grabs the paper from Jongin and looks for clubs that suit his skills. “Music of course. Sex and gay clubs? What is this?”

 

“Sex is just like sex education, but more. Gay club doesn't need an explanation. It's a group for gays,” a new voice appears, making the two to turn their heads toward the direction of the stranger. “Hi, I'm Kim Jongdae. I'm the chairman of the sex and gay club.”

 

Baekhyun doesn't know how to respond to the sudden enthusiasm of this guy in front of him as he sits down. Jongin seems equally dumbfounded and doesn't say anything.

 

“Don't worry, I don't bite. I'm just really enthusiastic about everything, you see.” This guy—Jongdae—smiles widely, and he looks like a cute little dinosaur. “I'm just letting you in on the few things that the members do in sex and gay club.”

 

“Wait, aren't those two supposed to be paired up? So shouldn’t it be the gay sex club?” Jongin interjects.

 

“Oh, no. They have different purposes. The sex club is purely for learning methods and tips for sexual intercourse, whether it be gay, lesbian, or straight sex. The gay club, on the other hand, focuses more on mingling and making friendship with other homosexuals.”

 

“Oh,” is all what they can say.

 

“I'm encouraging you to join. We need more members since our previous members have graduated last year. Right now, we only have three remaining members in the sex club, and gay club has six.”

 

“Sure. We'll think about it,” Baekhyun answers.

 

“Great! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to other potential members. See you!” Jongdae skips to the table next to them, and with the same amount of enthusiasm, he sits at their table just like he did at their table minutes ago,

 

“I changed my mind. Fuck baking. I mean I can only bake mac and cheese. So dance, sex, and gay,” Jongin says. “How about you?”

 

“Music, drama, and sex? I'm already in a lot of gay groups right now.” Baekhyun shrugs.

 

Jongin cocks his head in agreement. “Well, that's good. Your sex life's in a coma right now. It needs to wake up.”

 

“Hopefully this sex club will do wonders.”

 

Speaking of wonders, I wonder what clubs Chanyeol plans to join.

  
 

 

  
 

“Sex club sounds interesting! What do you think Chanyeol?” Zhang Yixing, Chanyeol's Chinese friend, asks. “Gay club sounds fun, too, but I'm not gay.”

 

“We're all straight here except for Sehun who's still crushing on your friend, Yixing,” Minseok agrees.

 

“Please don't mention his name. I still hate him,” Sehun snaps and angrily digs his food. “And I'm not fully gay. I'm bisexual. I like men and women.”

 

“That explains why he likes Luhan. He looks feminine but can be manly as well,” Yixing says as he places the paper on the table.

 

Chanyeol doesn't engage himself into their conversation, caught up in deciding what clubs he should join. He wants to sign-in for the music club, the sex club just for the heck of it, and . . . “Do you think I should join the gay club?”

 

All their heads turn to him, incredulous expressions written all over their faces.

 

“Just for fun, ya know?”

 

“Fine by me.” Minseok prods on his Italian spaghetti and twirls it around his fork.

 

Chanyeol nods. That's it. Music, sex, and gay club it is. He looks back, and sees Baekhyun talking to his best friend, Jongin, discussing something out of earshot. Baekhyun abruptly turns his face, and their eyes meet. They stay like that for a few seconds before Baekhyun gazes away.

 

He's blushing. Cute.

 

But I'm not gay. I'm hella straight.

 

_Joining the gay club is just for fun. Nothing serious._

  
 

 

  
 

After the registration that morning, the headmaster announces through the loudspeaker that all students must attend the orientations of the clubs they chose to be a part of. Baekhyun bids farewell to Jongin since his first club is dance. He's alone as he walks down the hallways with several other students, who easily pass him on long legs. And although he's tries to squeeze through, he's still left behind.

 

Great. Now he's stuck in the end of the group.

 

He feels a tap on his shoulder. When he turns around, Chanyeol is standing behind him, wearing a smile that's a thousand times brighter than the sun. “Baekhyun! I didn't expect to see you here.”

 

“Yeah, same here!” Baekhyun says it a little too loudly. “I mean, whoo! What clubs did you join?” He sounds too energetic, but he doesn't know why.

 

“Music club, sex club, and gay club,” Chanyeol says, uttering each one with his fingers.

 

Baekhyun nods. “Oh, so that's what you—” he trails off as realization dawns on him. Music, sex, and gay? Those are also the clubs he registered to earlier, which means that . . .

 

“What's the problem?”

 

“Hohoho! Nothing!” Baekhyun lies, although there is really no problem at all. It's just him being giddy. “I see we joined the same clubs!”

 

“Really?” Chanyeol breathes a sigh of relief. “That's glad to hear. All of my friends have joined different clubs. I'm lucky that I have company.”

 

Theu chuckle, followed by an unsettling silence. The students have already disappeared, probably rushing to get to the designated rooms of the clubs. They're already late, but they don’t even realize it.

 

“Why did you join the sex club?” Chanyeol inquires.

 

Baekhyun's eyes widen, caught off guard by his question. “I don't know. It's interesting since most universities don't have this type of club.”

 

“It shouldn't be awkward, should it?”

 

“You’re asking someone who doesn't have an clue.”

 

“Then I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

  
 

 

  
 

The sex club orientation starts with a bang. A really explosive one.

 

As soon as they enter room 3W2, Baekhyun accidentally hits someone on the back with the doorknob. Apologizing furiously, he makes his way inside with Chanyeol tagging along. Unfortunately, there is only a tiny space left at the back, so Baekhyun has to tiptoe to see what's happening.

 

“Why are all the students gathered here?” Baekhyun asks the person beside him.

 

“Uh, they're having sex,” comes the reply.

 

“Who?”

 

“Jongdae and his sex doll.”

 

Baekhyun chokes on his own spit and he swears he hears Chanyeol gag. “Seriously?”

 

The teeth-grinding sound of microphone reverb cut through the room. “Oh, hey folks! I apologize. I needed release. Anyways, why are you gathered there? Come here! Let's all be friends and unite as one.”

 

The enthusiasm Jongdae has never ceases, eh? Baekhyun thinks as he and Chanyeol cautiously walk to the center. They sit down on the ground as Jongdae watches them. If they hadn’t met before, Baekhyun would think he was a total creep.

 

“So, friends, and fellow students, welcome to the Sex Club! I am the chairman of this club, Kim Jongdae. I see that a lot of people I talked to at the cafeteria came here. That’s great! Here at sex club, we will all learn how to be good in bed. Let's stop beating around the bushes and get to the point. We want to improve our sex skills. Right?”

 

“The very first activity of this club is sexual experiment. I'll group you into pairs. Even better, we'll pair two people of the same gender. We're always used to heterosexual affection, why not explore the same sex? Any objections?” When no one disagrees, he nods in appreciation. “Good! Well then, I'll start announcing partners for this activity.”

 

The crowd at the center of the room gradually decreases as pairs go to the side to discuss things about their first activity.

 

“Byun Baekhyun and . . . Park Chanyeol.”

 

The mentioned people stand up at the same time and look at each other. Chanyeol quirks up his lips as if saying ‘let's just do it’ as the girls in the room groan in frustration.

 

“Sexual experiment is all about learning what the other's kinks are, what they like to do during sex, their limits, and the most exciting part, testing their sexual prowess out. It's up to you how you would do it, but make sure all pairs will report back after a week. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“You can start now.”

 

Baekhyun feels his stomach sinking. When he glances at Chanyeol, he has the same gaping face. He flashes a nervous grin, and Baekhyun thinks he's going to burn into ashes.

 

Oh this is going to be _soooo_ fun.


	4. Chapter Three

_T_ he only thing Chanyeol can think of right now is how to pass the first challenge, as Jongdae calls it; a sexual experiment that tests the kinks, preferences, and what the person loves to do during sexual intercourse. Jongdae has given them the freedom to use any method they want to discover these, but Chanyeol honestly doesn't know how exactly are Baekhyun and he going to pull it off.

  
They're finally back at home, and no one has spoken yet. Both of them must be thinking of ways to do this sexual experiment, but neither can muster the courage to be the first to speak. For the rest of the afternoon, they're keep to their separate ways, maintaining a careful distance from each other. They start walking around in circles, biting their nails, eating snacks, and pausing by windows to get some fresh air, just for the sake of their mental health. Sadly, none of it helps.   
  
Chanyeol suppresses the urge to speak to Baekhyun who's still clearly trying to come up with something, just like Chanyeol has been trying for the past six hours, but nothing is working.   
  
Fuck it, he thinks because if they won't talk, might as well quit right away. But Baekhyun meets him halfway.  
  
“So, about the activity,” they say simultaneously.  
  
“You go first.”  
  
“No you.”  
  
“No, really, go ahead.”  
  
Chanyeol wants to hit his head right now. He tells his system to calm down even if calming down is impossible at this moment, taking in deep breaths. He looks down at his feet and curses silently before glancing up again, meeting Baekhyun's stare. Those eyes are so mesmerizing. When was the last time he complimented someone's eyes? No one knows, including himself.  
  
“This isn't working!” Baekhyun complains and slinks down the couch with a pout.  
  
For the love of heavens, why is he pouting? Is it intentional or just a habit of his? Shaking those thoughts off, he gets back to the discussion. “I know. But we should try.”  
  
“How? What should we do first?”  
  
He's not sure how, but he's sure that the only thing that pops in his head is the word KISS. “We should, I don't know, try kissing each other?” he blurts out before he can even stop himself. There's no turning back so he’s left hoping for the other boy's approval.

  
“What? A kiss?” Baekhyun's eyes widen as if they're ready to fall out of its sockets. The shock on Baekhyun's face is too noticeable to ignore.  
  
Chanyeol shrugs.“Yeah. If that's fine . . .”  
  
Baekhyun folds his arms on his chest, looking anywhere but at Chanyeol. He flails his arms to the side and lets out an explosive sigh. Clasping his fingers together, he walks towards Chanyeol and, voice slightly wavering, says, “Let's do it.”  
  
“You serious? You're really up to this?” Chanyeol asks, unsure if Baekhyun is forcing himself to do it just for the sake of progress or not. “Look, you don't have to do this.”  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes and gives Chanyeol an incredulous look. He places both his hands on the taller man's shoulders and gives them a light squeeze. “We've been stuck for ages already. Let's just get over with this and then we could go our separate ways.”  
  
Chanyeol still hasn't said anything about his—“I'm straight.”  
  
There's a faint glint in Baekhyun's eyes that he cannot read. He grins and chuckles as he steps back from Chanyeol to give him some space. “And I'm gay.” Tucking his hands inside his pockets, Baekhyun shrugs and eyes Chanyeol oddly. “I knew that. And if you're uncomfortable with kissing another guy, which shouldn't be a big deal anyway, just tell me and we'll stop as early as possible.” Baekhyun doesn't sound happy about it, though.   
  
Chanyeol swallows hard, his mind debating whether to give in or quit, like Baekhyun said. He flirts with girls and boys, but he doesn't do such things with boys because he's straight. Heterosexual. Even if it's just experiment, he can't bring himself to do it. Not because he's disgusted or anything, but because he can't imagine himself doing it.

  
And Baekhyun is gay? He didn't expect that. Baekhyun may be slender and shorter than him, but he doesn't act flamboyant and he looks like an actual dude.  
  
He's the one who suggested the whole kiss thing. He needs to man up! It's just a kiss, right? Not the end of the world. A kiss between two males sounds safe, especially when it's going to be with Baekhyun.  
  
Whatever, he's got nothing to lose.   
  
“Let's . . . kiss,” he finally says, earning a surprised expression from Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun takes three steps forward and looks up at Chanyeol. He grabs his collar and moves closer to his face, much to Chanyeol's shock. His muscles freeze automatically, so stiff that he feels his them already aching. Those brown eyes continue to stare at him, inviting him to close the space between them. He can feel breath against his skin, and it makes Chanyeol's stomach churn in a strange way.  
  
Seeing Baekhyun up close, he notices how pink and lush his lips are. And his eyes are the most astonishing color—he can't help but stare back at him and not look away.   
  
What is he doing? Baekhyun is his stepbrother, or soon-to-be stepbrother. He shouldn't be thinking about him this way.  
  
Chanyeol clears his throat. “How do we do this?”  
  
He doesn't get a vocal answer. Instead, he feels a pair of soft lips on his. Baekhyun's mouth tastes like strawberry, and the warmth of it sends a shiver down his spine. Chanyeol reciprocates the kiss by bringing his arm around Baekhyun's waist and pulling him closer. Baekhyun smells like the perfume his older sister uses and Chanyeol just wants to kiss him a little longer. He hears Baekhyun let out a soft moan before breaking away from their connection.   
  
Baekhyun's lips are swollen and red. Running a thumb across them, Baekhyun smashes their lips together again, but this time it's slow, passionate, and full of affection. Chanyeol brings his hand on Baekhyun's velvety hair and caresses it. The rhythm of their heartbeats match each others, a music without melody, something Chanyeol hasn't felt in forever. The way Baekhyun is kissing him is driving him crazy, but he doesn't know why. All he knows is that this feels foreign, but amazing.   
  
This time, it's Chanyeol who pulls away from the kiss, taking sharp intake of breaths. Baekhyun does the same, breathless, but he still looks beautiful. Ethereal, even.   
  
He has kissed girls before, many times, but none of those kisses had been as amazing as kissing Baekhyun. It's as if Baekhyun has been kissing people all his life, the way he knows how to make Chanyeol melt.  
  
“You're a good kisser,” Chanyeol says, for lack of better statement.   
  
“You, too. Not bad. Do chapstick?”  
  
Chanyeol nods. “Why?”  
  
“You taste great.” Baekhyun winks. Winks at him and oh shit, Chanyeol swears his stomach just did a flip. “So should we put our comments on a piece of paper? Oh! Like a survey!”  
  
“That's a good idea!”  
  
“Wait a sec. I'll get some upstairs.” Baekhyun dashes up to his room to get the supplies they need.   
  
Chanyeol, despite all of the things he's thought for the past five minutes, convinces himself that he's straight as a pole.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun brushes his lips with two fingers, the kiss leaving a burning and tingling sensation. He cannot believe he was the one who initiated the kiss. Not just that. He kissed him for the second time. He just hopes Chanyeol doesn't see him as a greedy bastard.   
  
But, the kiss is amazing. Baekhyun can't explain it, if he's going to be honest. The butterflies in his stomach from earlier are still there. Chanyeol's lips are soft and taste like cherry. He checks his face in the mirror. Staring back at this reflection, he noticed how swollen and red his lips have become. He didn't expect Chanyeol to return the kiss at all since he said. . .    
  
“I'm straight.”  
  
Does it matter anyway, now that he’s kissed Chanyeol? Obviously not.  
  
Suddenly, he realizes that he forgot his reason for going to his room in the first place. Papers and pen. Right. They need those.  
  
After obtaining the needed supplies, Baekhyun walks downstairs, all while thinking of what should he write down. Chanyeol's lips feel amazing, the fluttering feelings he’s never felt before. Should he describe the experience as a roller coaster ride? Like spring, pure and sweet? Passionate?   
  
“Um, Baekhyun?” The deep voice of none other than Park Chanyeol brings him back to earth, to reality.   
  
“Yes? Oh! Right. Here you go,” he says, handing a sheet of bond paper to him. Baekhyun notices how big his hand is. That hand could do anything, Baekhyun thinks. It could pin him against the wall, grab his ass ,and—  
  
“Baekhyun? Pen, please?”  
  
Did he just let his perverted side get in the way! Baekhyun flashes an awkward grin before giving Chanyeol his pen. When the tall guy turns his back, Baekhyun punishes himself by slapping his face so hard, the sound resonates all around the spacious living area.   
  
“What was that?” Chanyeol asks.   
  
“Oh, nothing. Just continue what you're doing,” Baekhyun replies hastily, and then he stops talking, regaining his composure.   
  
Taking the couch adjacent to the one Chanyeol is sitting on, he begins jotting down questions that can be rated from 1-5, the questions ranging from necessary, such as, is love important to having sex, to personal, like how big is your dick. Chancing a glance at Chanyeol, he is curious about what questions the giant will come up with.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Baekhyun stretches his arms and pounds his shoulders with his fists after placing the pen and paper on the table. Chanyeol does the same as he rolls his shoulders backward.

 

“Finally!” Chanyeol exclaims.

 

Baekhyun wags his finger at him. “Don't get too excited just yet. We're not done yet.”

 

“Right. We still have to answer the questions. Can I start first?”

 

“Sure. Go ahead.” Baekhyun shifts his weight as he waits for Chanyeol’s first question.

 

“Okay. So first question: straight, lesbian, or gay porn and why?”

 

“Gay porn. Why? Because I'm gay, duh. And, besides, gay porn is more realistic and it don't have the cringeworthy acting and dialogue straight porn does.”

 

It's evident on Chanyeol’s expression that he's caught off guard by his answer. “Uh, okay.”

 

Next is his preferred sexual position, preferred condom brand, top or bottom, things he does before having sex, and other typical stuff. Chanyeol seems to be uncomfortable just by asking Baekhyun these kinds of questions. His last question, though, is the catalyst.

 

“Kinks?”

 

Baekhyun starts humming a tune that’s familiar to Chanyeol’s ears. “Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me. Nanana, come on. Nanananana come on.” He's so into singing it that he begins to snap his fingers to the song, ignoring the fact that Chanyeol is watching him embarrass himself. When he spots Chanyeol gawking, he stops himself before the end of the song.

 

“That was S&M by Rihanna. But mind you, I still haven’t done it! I’m just curious about how it would feel to be dominated. To be spanked, to be whipped, to be—okay, that was too much information. My turn now. Are you ready?”

 

“Bring it on.”

 

“Rate all of these from 1-5, 1 being the lowest and 5 being the highest.” Baekhyun folds his legs and clears his throat. “Importance of love during sex.”

 

“3. It depends. Sometimes love results in passionate and slow sex. Without love, I’d say it's more porn-esque.”

 

Baekhyun nods his head. “Okay. Hm, dirty talk?”

 

“5. I think people will be more turned on when I whisper to their ear and tell them how much I want to, you know, that.”

 

“Fuck her until she screams? Come on, Chanyeol, I'm not a seven-year-old that you have to beat around the bushes with. Just say it.” Baekhyun heaves a sigh. “Next. Anal sex.”

 

Chanyeol chokes on his own spit, almost falling down the floor before recovering himself. Baekhyun covers his mouth to hold in his laughter. I knew he'd react this way! “Um, 1? I don't know. It's not my thing. I mean, I know some girls like to go anal but . . . I feel uncomfortable with it.”

 

“Sure. Next, domination.”

 

“I'll give it a 3. It's nice to feel like you're in charge, but there are times when I also want to be dominated by the woman.”

 

The questions go on, and every answer gets an explanation even if Baekhyun never really asked for it, but it's better considering that they're doing a survey. He hopes that he and Chanyeol will get something good out of this activity.

 

Or maybe, he got it already. Translation: the kiss. Baekhyun feels like he won the lottery.

 

Shit, I'm crushing on my soon-to-be stepbrother.  

 

 

 

 

 

On Monday morning, four days before the submission of their first activity for the sex club, Chanyeol checks his schedule for the entire week. Later after class is the assembly of the registered members of the gay club. He really isn't expecting anything from the gay club, since he already knows that he'll quit eventually and register to another club.

 

“How's your activity going with your partner, Yoda? Making any progress?” Yixing asks, examining the piece of garlic fries between his fingers before popping it inside his mouth. Apparently, Yixing is paired with an Engineering student who's still a virgin. A man so good-looking he doesn't look someone who’s never had sex, as Yixing described his partner.

 

“We're done,” he says, a bit proudly.

 

“That fast? How? What did you do?”

 

Chanyeol shrugs. “You know, the usual; surveying each other to learn about each other’s sexual preferences. It's the easiest way to finish the task.” And we kissed, but that's not for you to know.

 

“I can't do a survey! My partner is a virgin.”

 

“What club did you two join? The sex club?” Minseok pulls out a chair before sitting down, followed by Sehun who's in a terrible mood. “It's that time of the month, gentlemen.”

 

Chanyeol forms an ‘o’ in his mouth. “Yeah. The one managed by—”

 

“Kim Jongdae? Yes, I've heard of it. Been there, done that. Jongdae is . . . how do I explain this . . . so enthusiastic when it comes to the club he handles. Ever since he was voted as the new chairman of both the sex and gay clubs, he's been too engrossed and wants to encourage everyone to join. He's odd, but not too odd to become that weird guy in class. He's just different. Do you know what I'm saying?”

 

“Yeah. Totally,” Chanyeol replies.

 

“How about you Sehun? Any fun with the dance club?”

 

“It's fun! There's this one sexy guy named Jongin. He's superb. The charisma he just oozes whenever he dances, ugh. Honestly, he’d win any talent show he participated in.”

 

“Not if the guys from the music club try their best. They’ve been winning for three consecutive years already.” Minseok straightens his back. “As a member, I am proud to say that we will beat all the other teams once again.”

 

Sehun leans against the backrest, narrowing his eyes at Minseok. “We’ll make sure that won’t happen again.”

 

“Chanyeol, which club did you join? Music or dance?” Minseok asks.

 

Chanyeol scratches his head. “Uh, I’m pretty bad at dancing so . . . singing was my only option.”

 

Minseok claps his hands. “Great! You have a deep voice. Can you rap?”

 

“Definitely. I do write my own raps but I can’t show you at this moment. Would tomorrow at the general assembly of the music club be fine?”

 

Sehun pokes Yixing’s arm. “What about you, Yixing?”

 

“Dance, obviously! Jongin and I are like the power duo.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Please. I’ve seen you dance and all you do is thrust your hips and roll your body. Remember that time when you grinded? I swear, it was the most sexual dance I'd seen in my entire existence. You looked like you were fucking the floor.”

 

“Oh wait. Chanyeol, I heard that the assembly of the gay club registrants will start later after class. Are you sure you're attending that one?”

 

“Of course. I’m going to leave eventually, so you don't have to worry about anything. I'm not gay.”

 

“Nobody asked,” Sehun snaps while picking on his nails.

 

 

 

 

 

“So, you're paired with your stepbrother. Sounds nice,” Jongin says as he dabs mineral pressed powder all over his face to control his facial perspiration.

 

Baekhyun scoffs, carefully applying his waterline with a black pencil liner to emphasize his eyes. “Sounds nice? That's all you have to say?”

 

“Isn’t it?”

 

Of course, it is, Baekhyun thinks. With the kiss and survey and everything in between, Baekhyun thinks being paired with Chanyeol is not just nice, it’s amazing. “Whatever.”

 

When they walk out of the male restroom, two girls are standing against the corridor fence, fiddling with their phones. They look up and immediately rush towards them. Baekhyun and Jongin stands frozen there, caught in an unfamiliar situation.

 

“You’re Baekhyun, right?” the girl with strawberry blond hair asks.

 

Baekhyun only nods.

 

“Oh my God! It’s him! It’s him!” her friend cries, before high-fiving each other. “Okay, okay. What are you doing in Chanyeol’s house?”

 

Baekhyun and Jongin looks at each other, worry written on their faces. Their expressions mirror each other’s: Holy crap.

 

  
 

 

  
 

“3E4—3rd floor, East Wing, 4th room. Okay, got it.” Chanyeol still isn’t used to the school’s location system. Back in high school, all the classes took place in one room. Here in the university, each class is in a different room.

 

The gay club is meeting for the first time in five minutes, so he’s practically dashing from hallway to hallway, desperately trying to find the room.

 

When he reaches the second floor, he catches sight of Baekhyun and his best friend talking to two ladies. Both of their faces look like they’ve lost all of their blood as the girls keep on asking them questions. As he comes closer, he realizes that they are asking Baekhyun about his connection with him.

 

Baekhyun better shut his bloody trap.

 

“Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Baekhyun reasons. “Maybe it’s not me. It’s probably another person.”

 

“No, it’s definitely you! We clearly saw your face. What were you doing in Chanyeol’s house?” one of the girls demands, stepping closer to Baekhyun.

 

“I—I—”

 

Chanyeol clears his throat, throwing the four of them off guard. The girls step away from the two guys, color draining from their faces, while Baekhyun is averting his gaze, desperately avoiding any eye contact with Chanyeol.

 

“We were trying to finish the sex club’s first activity that’s why he’s in my house. Why is this important anyway to the two of you?” Chanyeol sighs, exasperated, as he raises a brow at the girls. “You could have just asked me but instead you pester my friend? Can’t you see how terrified he looks right now?”

 

“We’re sorry!” they both say and drag their asses away, away from Chanyeol’s piercing glare.

 

Releasing a sigh, Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a look, then at Jongin who’s staring at the ceiling. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun mumbles. “We should go now. We’re late.”

 

“Right. Right.” Chanyeol places a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder but the latter pushes it away. “Baek—”

 

“We should be more careful. You go home first. I’ll just go an hour later.”

 

“What? And what are you doing within that one hour?”

 

Baekhyun shrugs. “Hang out with Jongin.” He regards his bestfriend. “Can you hear me?”

 

Jongin perks up. “Yeah, yeah! Loud and clear.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Baekhyun nods before choking up a bit. “Chanyeol, I’m sorry. I almost . . . fucked this up. It hasn’t even been that long since I moved in to your house. I’m sure you’re mad at me right now. If you want me to leave, I will. Just tell me. I don’t mind at all.”

 

“No, no! I’m not mad. Look, what happened was unpredictable and unexpected. We tried to be careful so that nobody would know that we’re living together, and I guess we’ll just have to try harder. Don’t worry, I will never kick you out.”

 

Baekhyun meets his eyes. “Never?”

 

“Yeah. We’re stepbrothers.”

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what hurts more: the fact that Chanyeol called them stepbrothers, shattering all hope he has for a romantic involvement with him; or this painfully boring club meeting.

 

There’s nothing much happening around here aside from mingling with other gay people and a few bisexuals and discussing gay stuff with them. But other than that, nothing, really.

 

He feels someone poking his back, “Hm?”

 

“Hey.” Chanyeol’s deep voice does wonders to his body. Stop it, it’s arousing me. “It’s pretty boring, don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah, let’s leave.”

 

After exiting the room, Baekhyun raises his forefinger, something registering in his brain. “Hold up. You’re straight. Why are you . . . care for an explanation?”

 

“Just for fun.”

 

“Ooooooh,” Baekhyun coos. “Oh-kay.”

 

Abruptly, Baekhyun’s phone rings, and then Chanyeol’s, too. Staring at one another, they pick up their calls. Coincidence?

 

“Hello, mom?”

 

“Son! Are you free tonight?”

 

“Yep. Why?”

 

“Chanyeol’s grandmother wants to meet you tonight.”

 

At that moment, Baekhyun’s throat and lips dry up. “Seriously?”

 

 

 

 

  
 

“What!?”

 

“Yes, Baekhyun’s grandmother wants to see her grandson’s soon-to-be stepbrother. I don’t know why, but she wants to meet you tonight at nine. I’ll send you the address.”

 

“Wh-what should I do?”

 

“Just . . . be yourself!”

 

“Hello? Dad? Shit.” Chanyeol tries to dial his dad’s number again but a dial tone is his only reply. He turns to Baekhyun who’s walking around in circles. “Who called you?”

 

“Mom. She told me your grandma wants to see me tonight at exactly nine.”

 

“What the hell? Your grandma also wants to meet me later!”

 

Time seems to stop and Chanyeol can feel his insides churning. “Fuck.”


	5. Chapter Four

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he should feel honored or nervous.

 

Chanyeol has given him a little overview about his grandmother. In summary, she’s a woman who speaks her mind without care for other’s feelings. There are times that her honesty might sound offensive but she won’t care. Beating around the bush for her is a waste of time, and she’d rather say what she thinks and be done with it. She also strives for perfection and class. Her house doesn’t have a single speck of dust and you’ll never find a piece of furniture out of place.

 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, isn’t organized at all. How is he supposed to behave in a clean, dust-free environment when he can’t even make his own bed in the morning?

 

He takes a turn to the left and pulls up to an iron-wrought gate. As he rolls the window down he notices that there are three bodyguards waiting outside the gates. Why, he has no idea.

 

“Um, I’m here for Mrs. Park?” His voice trembles as he asks, trying his best to avoid staring.

 

“She’s expecting you, Mr. Byun,” one of the guards says. “Will you please move to the passenger’s seat?”

 

Baekhyun is tempted to ask why but their emotionless faces convince him not to. He’s truly afraid they might hurt him if he insists on driving. But do they really need to drive his own car?

 

Once inside, the bodyguards sit with their backs as rigid as boards as they navigate their way to Mrs. Park’s house. It takes them almost two minutes to reach the mansion because the road is so long. Throughout the entire ride, Baekhyun can’t help wonder how the guards are so stiff. He wonders if they’re even breathing.

 

When the vehicle stops, the bodyguards step outside. One of them opens the door for Baekhyun and he steps out. Much to his surprise, ten or more maids bow down at the same time, synchronized, as they greet him. “Good evening Mr. Byun.”

 

What the hell. Is this a mansion or a military base?

 

“This way, sir,” the bodyguards say as they lead him inside the house.

 

And just like promised, there seems to be no dust and dirt anywhere. The main hall of the mansion is like that of a castle, with its chandelier and ancient furniture, paintings, sculptures, and the fireplace. Everything is in order, clean, and screams old money.

 

He doesn’t know what he should do when the bodyguards leave him in the center of the enormous room, as if he is going to be accused of a crime he committed. In the end, he decides to look around but careful not to touch anything. He feels like not a single thing can be touched because of how perfectly arranged everything is. Above the fireplace is a huge painting of the woman herself, wearing a red fur coat and flawlessly-styled hair. She looks too young to be someone’s grandmother. The way she stands with poise, hell, she could pass for a beauty queen or a high fashion model.

 

“Mesmerized, darling?” a sultry voice booms through the room, startling the confused man. There, at the top of the stairs in all her glory, stands Mrs. Park, wearing a lacy purple dress that hugs her voluptuous body with a glass of wine in one hand.

 

He’s enchanted. “Good evening, Mrs. Park.”

 

“Please, just call me Mrs. Chantelle. We’re in my house; there’s no need to speak so formally,” she says as she walks down the stairs with the grace of wealth. “Sit down, I don’t bite. I really just want to meet my grandson’s stepbrother. Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Water? Juice? Or do you prefer red wine?”

 

Baekhyun swallows the lump hitched in his throat. “Uh, juice, please.”

 

She grins before raising a small bell and ringing it. “Saturn!”

 

A maid comes rushing in with her head down. “Yes, madam?”

 

“Serve my guest here a glass of juice. Oh, and bring the blueberry cheesecake, just in case he gets hungry. Have you eaten dinner yet?”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head no.

 

“Very well. Roast the fried chicken as well. Marinate it with honey. Go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is entertained more than usual.

 

While his grandmother is the stereotypical sophisticated, gorgeous, ever-classy rich lady despite her age, Baekhyun had described his grandma as the opposite. She lives a simple but prosperous life, and spends her time busy with her noodle factory. When guests enter her home, she’ll welcome them with an open heart and serve them her famous noodles and other traditional Korean food.

 

He drives his car to Baekhyun’s grandmother’s house. His soon-to-be stepbrother already gave him the address so it was easy to track.

 

He parks his car when he sees what seems to be an elderly woman arguing with two huge guys. It looks like they are trying to force something from her hands. Chanyeol steps out of his car and clears his throat to catch their attention.

 

“What seems to be the problem here?”

 

The woman breaks free from their grip. “These two guys here are trying to steal my money!”

 

Chanyeol looks at the two guys surrounding her with a cold expression. “Let go of her.”

 

One of the guys looks at him with scorn. “Back the fuck off, kid. This is none of your damn business.”

 

“I said, get off of her.”

 

The two thugs push the lady away and walk toward Chanyeol. Oh, a challenge. Piece of cake. “You really want to get beaten up, don’t you?” the man with tattoos on his arm mocks, cracking his fingers and neck.

 

“Cut the crap.” And Chanyeol swings his fist on the man’s face before kicking his companion in the guts. They crumble to the ground in seconds. Take that, bastards. He turns to the old woman, his expression softening. “Let’s get inside.”

 

The woman nods and rushes inside with Chanyeol. She gestures at Chanyeol to close the big gates and lock them. When he’s shut them, he heaves in huge breaths. Behind him, the old woman is muttering something about thanking the Lord that He sent someone to save her and whatnot.

 

“What’s your name, young man?”

 

Chanyeol straightens himself up and faces the old woman before bowing. “I am Park Chanyeol.”

 

“Oh! Park Chanyeol! I was expecting you! You must be Baekhyunnie’s soon-to-be stepbrother, right?”

 

Oh. It clicks. This woman in front of him is none other than Mrs. Byun. And she has a nickname for Baekhyun. Baekhyunnie. Cute. “Good evening, Mrs. Byun!”

 

“I’m sorry if our first meeting began with a mishap. I hope you won’t have a bad first impression.”

 

“No. Not at all.” Chanyeol can see Baekhyun in her; she’s bubbly and happy, and so incredibly polite. Now that he’s thinking of it, their likeness is obvious, not just in the personalities but in their faces as well. Mrs. Byun doesn’t look young, but for a woman her age, she looks healthy and beautiful.

 

“Come on in. I prepared my noodles for you.”

 

As soon as Chanyeol enters the home, the simplicity of her home appeals to him. It’s very different from the way his own grandmother lives, but it’s much more homely. There might not be air conditioners or electric fans, but the cold breeze of air is cool enough.

 

Mrs. Byun struts out of the kitchen with a bowl in her two hands. “Sit down, sit down. I prepared this especially for you.”

 

“Thank you.” He crosses his legs on the floor as the aroma of the noodles wafts into the air. “It smells delicious, Mrs. Byun.”

 

“Of course. My noodles are famous for being delectable! This is chicken noodle soup, one of my best sellers.”

 

Chanyeol takes the chopsticks and prods at the chicken meat. As the noodles melt in his mouth, he drools in ecstasy. “This is so good! I have to take some home.”

 

“I’ve already prepared some for my precious Baekhyunnie and your parents as well.” Mrs. Byun goes back to the kitchen once again, and when she comes back, she’s carrying a large eco bag with the noodle soups inside a container.

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Byun. I’m sure Baekhyun misses eating your food,” he says as he slurps up a mouthful of noodles. He doesn’t know when the last time he ate such delicious food was. But one thing’s for sure; this tastes much better than anything else he’s ever eaten.

 

“How’s my Baekhyunnie? I’m sure you guys are getting along with each other.”

 

Chanyeol nods. “Yes. Baekhyun and I are very close.” Too close, actually.

 

“Tell me more!”

 

 

 

 

It’s a struggle. A struggle that Baekhyun has no clue how to deal with.

 

For the past ten minutes, Baekhyun has done nothing but pick at his roasted chicken, taking small bites because he isn’t quite sure how to eat properly. The table is laden with spoons, the knives, the forks, the glasses, the napkin. And for the past ten minutes, Mrs. Chantelle has been teaching him what spoon he should use for the soup, what utensils should be used when eating the chicken, and other stuff he’s not too sure why he’s learning.

 

“So, I heard you live with Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun almost chokes on his food. Why bring that up now? “Yes?”

 

“How is he? Is he treating you . . . well? Are you two close with each other?”

 

“You don’t have to worry, Mrs. Chantelle. Chanyeol and I are indeed very close with each other”—so close that we even kissed on the lips for a full thirty seconds, no tongue—“and we even join the same clubs at the university.”

 

Mrs. Chantelle returns her glass beside the plate where it was originally placed because she, unlike Baekhyun, has table manners. “Do you two share the same bedroom? Do you two do stuff together?”

 

The way she says the word stuff makes Baekhyun think that she is implying something. “Uh, stuff like . . . ?”

 

“You know, the stuff that boys do. Do you want me to list it down?”

 

“No need!” he exclaims before he can even stop himself. Is there any treatment for sudden outbursts syndrome? Because if there is, he needs it immediately. “I mean, I get what you’re saying, but no, we absolutely don’t do stuff. Our relationship is not like that at all.”

 

“Okay. How is he doing in school? Are his grades okay?”

 

Baekhyun nods. “He’s a genius. He’s actually been tutoring me recently. I am really not that good at Math, but he helped me solve all the problems and made sure I understood the concepts.”

 

“That’s music to my ears. I know Chanyeol isn’t lazy like my other grandchildren. I’m so proud of him. And since you will be my grandson very soon, I hope you make me proud as well.” Mrs. Chantelle flashes a smile. “I may look like a diva to you, or like the typical wealthy lady who knows nothing but how to manipulate and control people. But I am not evil.”

 

“I never thought you were.”

 

“Take care of Chanyeol, please?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“And take care of yourself, too. I’m not really the motherly type, but you can approach me if you need any help with fashion and beauty. You could pass as a Nature Republic CF model, to be honest.”

 

Baekhyun blushes. “Thank you.”

 

“Go on. Eat your chicken.”

 

Baekhyun tries to hide his smile. Maybe Chanyeol’s grandmother is his spirit animal after all.

 

 

 

 

“I knew he inherited my terrible math skills!”

 

Chanyeol laughs. “Really? Wow. Baekhyun doesn’t just looks and acts like you, even his academic strengths come from you! That’s actually really hilarious!”

 

“What time is it?” Mrs. Byun checks the wall clock. “It’s already nine in the evening! You should go home now, Chanyeol. It was lovely talking to you. The next time you come and visit, make sure Baekhyunnie comes along. Okay?”

 

“I will, Mrs. Byun.”

 

Mrs. Byun ushers him out of the door. “Be careful!” she says as she waves her hand goodbye.

 

When Chanyeol gets inside his car, he thanks the heavens that the vandals didn’t do anything to his car. Sighing, he dials Baekhyun’s phone number. “Hello? Baekhyunnie?” he greets in a teasing tone as soon as Baekhyun picks up his call.

 

“Hey! Only grandma can call me that!”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Says I.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles. “How’s Mrs. Chantelle Park?”

 

“Okay. I have to be honest. I was terrified of her at first. But then she ordered this delicious honey-glazed roasted chicken only for me and I started liking her. And you know what she said about you?”

 

“What?”

 

“She’s proud of you.”

 

Chanyeol grins. “I know that. Are you home already?”

 

“Almost. I can see the gate already. You?”

 

“On my way. See you there. Bye!”

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

Baekhyun sits down on the couch, hands in the pockets of his jacket as he waits for Chanyeol to arrive. He hears a car honk outside and he quickly goes out to see who it is. Chanyeol hops out of the car while he carries a big bag in one hand. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol walk towards the doorstep, moving in time so that they can meet each other at the door.

 

“What’s that?” Baekhyun asks, closing the door before following Chanyeol to the dining area.

 

“Your grandma’s famous noodles. They are seriously the best I have eaten in my entire existence. I loved the chicken noodle soup she cooked for me.” He opens the bag and pulls out its contents. “This one’s for you. And the other two are for our parents. Let’s give these to them tomorrow. For now, suit yourself.”

 

Baekhyun opens the lid and lets the smell enter his nostrils. “Oh my god, this smells so good. I swear, my grandma has never failed at cooking. Beef noodle soup is the best!”

 

“Maybe I should try that one when we visit her next time.”

 

“Why don’t you try it now?” Baekhyun splits his chopsticks and scoops up the noodles before bringing it near Chanyeol’s mouth but the giant just stares at it. “Come on, eat it!”

 

Chanyeol slowly chews it for a few seconds before swallowing. “Hm . . . this is good, too.”

 

“Told ya.” Baekhyun starts eating his heart out, not minding the sloppy sounds he’s making. When he notices Chanyeol gaping at him, he tilts his head to the side. “What? Am I supposed to eat with table etiquette?”

 

“No. But . . . your chopsticks. I used them.”

 

“What about it?” Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide. “Oh.” Realization kicks in. Chanyeol was the first one to eat from his chopsticks. “Is there a problem?” Baekhyun wants to stab himself right now when he hears his voice waver slightly.

 

“Nothing. Just that, you know . . . table etiquette?”

 

“Really, Chanyeol? Are you serious right now?”

 

“Well, yeah, I am.”

 

Baekhyun groans. “Please just stop. I’ve suffered enough from the hands of Mrs. Chantelle Park who made dinner a lesson in table etiquette.”

 

Silence, and then, after a minute, they both erupt into laughter. Chanyeol is clapping his hands, and Baekhyun can’t breath, but they still keep laughing. This day has been so weird that it’s cathartic to let out all of their stress and nervousness through laughter. As the last chuckles die down, both of their phones chime. Sharing a look with traces of laughter still on their faces, they pull out their phones.

 

One message from Jongdae.

 

“FUCK!”


End file.
